What Happens When LOTR's Fans get Bored
by LOTR-Freak
Summary: the sorta true story of what happened when my friends and I got bored its only rated pg 13 cause there might possibly be swering and if Angie gets her hands on it kissing Boromir but we will just hope she doesn't do that
1. Chapter 1

A/N: well I deleted my other story cause 1) I decided I hated the way I wrote it and 2) I need to find out the history of LOTR's more so I'm replacing it with what happens when LOTR's Fans get bored a 1/2 true account on my part and the rest of my friends so :D enjoy and R&R

  
Characters in weird lil club group that's not named: 

(Me) Rachie -Rachel 

Nick-Nicholas

Mellie-Mellisa 

Mad's-Maddie 

Jen Jen-Jenna 

Katy-Katie

Lysha-Alysha 

Angie-Angela

Characters out of group: (A/N: these guys are going to kill me if they ever see this) 

Jerm-Jeremy 

Lukie-Lucus 

Stacy Boy-Stacy (A/N: yes he's a boy)

Sammy- Samantha 

  
  
What Happens when LOTR's Fans Get Bored

"Well ok for the this meeting the subject is the continuation of the name for this club," Angie said in her very announcer like voice. Groans can be heard from almost all of the members accept Mellie and Lysha who had been whispering from the beginning of the meeting. 

"Well we...." I said only to be suddenly interrupted 

"Rachie dear for the last time we are not going to be the Legolas fan club noting the fact that not all of us like 

Legolas" Nick stated trying not to hurt my feeling too much and causing me to slump back into my chair.

"Anyone else have an idea, " Angie said putting the emphasis on the else. Silence stuck Nicks house and 'you could hear a pin drop right now' was running through my mind. As if reading my mind Mad's grabbed a pin out of her "bag of tricks" and dropped on to the floor. 

"Well if it can't be Legolas fan club can it be Lord of the Rings fan club please." 

"Rachie Dearie that's a wonderful idea" Nick said running over to hug me "are there any complaints from anyone else"

"Well." Mad's started

"Then its settled" Nick said wile taking a brief break from hugging me "Rachie dear you always come up with the best idea's"

"Ok Nick if you are finished with all the Rachie dear's we will finish this meeting" Angie said causing Nick's cheeks to turn a bright red and me to give her a look of "if you say that one more time your dead".

"So what are we going to talk about now" Jen Jen said after looking at her watch and realizing that we still had 14 hours left until we had to go home. 

"We could watch a movie," Katy said in a perky voice 

"YEAH!" Mellie yelled "I brought Fellowship of the Ring with me we could watch that" 

"Great I brought popcorn" Mad's said while taking her butter lovers popcorn box out of her "bag of tricks". 

"Um how about watching..." Katy pauses and looks around searching for an idea "Cooking with Maria." Every one then looks at her blinking and saying at the same time "o.k."

"Err... um maybe not" Katy said realizing that no one else wanted to watch channel 2's newest cooking show. 

"I have practically memorized The Fellowship Mellie and really that movie is only 3 hours long we have 14 hours so that would leave us with what 11 hours so how bout um HEY. We could pretend we live in middle earth and be whatever race we want." I said 

"That's a wonderful idea Rachie dearie" Nick said and then tried to once again to hug me.

"Oh no you don't Nicholas Richard" I said while standing and blocking him. 

"You have gave quite enough hugs today."

"Ok you two, no need to start any fighting and yes Rachie that's a great idea so does any one want to begin?" Lysha said, finally speaking up. After she spoke the phone rang and Nick went to go get it. 

"I'll go first um ok I'll be a um I'll be a human" Angie decided " um can Bormir not be dead please" After she said that Nick returned. 

"Look its the return of the king" I said sarcastically 

"Um you guys I have sum news" Nick said "Jerm just called and he's coming over with Lukie, Stacy Boy and Sammy."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: YAY! Well I got my computer to cooperating well anyway mellie and I got into an argument (u know slapping your friends across the head isn't a sign of strong friendship wouldn't you agree). So that will affect the mood between the two of us in this story cause well I feel like just yelling at her right now and it would be hard for me to make her the nicest person in the world. So without further a due here's the second chapter of what happens when LOTR's fans get bored. You know I just realized I forgot the disclaimer so here it is.

Disclaimer: you know the drill I don't own the LOTR's characters I don't even own my friends so :p don't get all antsy and jumpy and everything

What Happens when LOTR's Fans get Bored

"And that's a problem why, Nick?" I said rather confused at why Nick believed that Jerm coming over with Lukie, Stacy Boy and Sammy was a big problem 

"But, but" Nick stuttered "Jerm's just well, you know"

"I know what Nick?" I said getting annoyed.

"OOOOO" Jen Jen said while starting to giggle "I think some body's jealous."

"Shut your trap Jenna and Nick stop acting like every person that comes along is going to drive off with me and never let me come back" I yelled. Everybody started staring at me cause I hardly ever raised my voice and never in my life had I called Jen Jen by her real first name. 

"Rachel! Why did ya have to go yell at Jen Jen like that for she only stated the obvious" Mad's said defending Jen Jen. At that moment the doorbell rang even though no one heard it but it still rang.

"WELL MADELYN WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DEFEND HER LIKE SHE CAN"T DO ANYTHING FOR HERSELF!" I yelled getting really mad. This all turned into total bliss and every one was yelling at everyone accept Mellie and Lysha who were singing Complicated WAY out of tune. That's when Jerm, Lukie, Stacy Boy, and Sammy walked in and once again the whole room went silent.

"Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated" Lysha and Mellie sang breaking the silence and causing every one to cover their ears.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Lukie asked then realizing that Mad's was there he ran over to her and jumped to give her a big hug "Mads I didn't know you would be here"

"Well anyway I'm going to go cook some lunch is Raman Noodles and pancakes ok with everyone?" I asked and got the same yes from every one. "Finally away from all that noise" I mumbled to my self after getting in the kitchen. "Now I wonder where Nicks mom keeps the cook books"

"So has any one figured out what style they are" Katy said trying to start a conversation

"We have already had this conversation Katy but somehow Rachel misses it every time" Stacy Boy said. (A/N: he's around a lot and refuses to use my nick name well actually almost all of the people outside of the club that is now named the LOTR's fan club (how original) call me by my given name so just so you know that). 

"Well then does any one know what style Rachie is" Katy said once again trying to start a conversation

"Rachel's a work of art on her own" Jerm said and probably regretting it a second later.

"Don't talk about my Rachie like that," Nick yelled while glaring at Jerm "she's great the way she is and doesn't need any critical girl stealers like you Jeremy"

"Whoa! Who said ANYTHING about stealing Rachel that's almost impossible being she doesn't have a boy friend and WON'T until she's 16" Jerm said in a raised voice being he wasn't to happy about being called a "girl stealer".

"Hey Nick since when does your mom have a recipe for Lembas in her cook book?" I yelled from the kitchen. "Wait a second since when does she even have cook books?"

"Oh shit" Nick whispered (A/N: sorry but that's what he said and well I don't like it at all but I'm just saying what he says sometimes)

"Hey Nick where did all the lamps and stuff go?" I said while coming out of the kitchen "and why is Lysha so short?" Questions like thee continued for about 5 hours

"Rachie dear where are we" Nick said while every one was noticing my cheeks that were as red as a tomato.

"Nick I'm not sure where we are but how about we go outside and see" I said trying to stay calm then adding "they better have pickle juice here" in a whisper. (A/N: yeah I know the brine is sour but hey it cures hiccups and that's like my comfort food/drink).

"Hey Rach, I don't think we are in Minnesota any more" Sammy said as usual stating the obvious. 

A/N: Well there ya go and look right there at the bottom for you convenience is that little review button L please review J and you will make this author very very happy. Thank you to those who actually took the time to read this.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well seeing that no 1 has REVIEWED I guess you guys hate the story but oh well I'M CONTINUEING WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! Ok well any ways unfortunately and sadly Angie got her hands on the story and has decided that Boromir will no longer be dead and Mellie has decided that Haldir will no longer die so as always THE SHOW or story MUST GO ON

Chapter 3

"You think so Sammy" Lysha said getting a bit perturbed "hey Mellie you have ketchup on your skirt, wait, when did you change into a dress?"

"I HAVE KETCHUP ON MY WHAT!" Mellie yelled being she never wears dresses and she hates ketchup.

"Cool it Mellie you will survive, trust me" I said with a slight bit of sarcasm in my voice

"Rachel why do you keep snapping at people Mellie didn't do anything to you" Mads said for no obvious reason 

"See there you go again Mads defending every single person who I disagree with. Why didn't you yell at Lysha she was disagreeing with Sammy, well fine I'm leaving." and at that I rushed out the door with Nick behind me yelling, "Rachie dear come back they didn't mean it, RACHIE POO!" I kept running and was thinking ' just keep running and he will go away. Oh God they better have pickle juice here' over and over again until…

"Oomph" I ran into a tall figure well actually it was as tall as me or should I say he was as tall as me. " You, you, you your Le, Le, Legolas Gr, Greenleaf" I stuttered. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and then nearly tripped over a man or boy it was hard to tell, "Fro, Frodo Bagins" I stuttered and then fainted. (A/N: I'm not trying to say I'm wimp but wouldn't you faint after seeing a fictional character)

"Look what you did you, BLONDIE!" Nick screamed in my defense causing Legolas to look even further more confused. 

"Mr. Frodo, Mr. Frodo are you alright did that big scary girl hurt you, and Mr. Frodo look what that big thing did it landed on Bill how could anything be so cruel as to kill a pony" Sam said in his ever so protective way.

"Awwwww that's so sweet" Sammy cooed while making one of those weird faces that people make when they like some one you know, "all protective and stuff of Frodo" 

"Does any one care that Rachie has fainted" Nick said in between hyperventilating "I mean she could DIE!"

"Calm down Nick she will survive" Mellie said a little annoyed.

"Kings Foil, Kings Foil will help" Aragorn proclaimed forgetting the fact that a big house like thing just landed on the Fellowships camp. 

"Eh, what's Kings Foil" Mads asked extremely confused 

"Kings Foil Madelyn, it's that Athalas stuff," Mellie said with confidence "remember it's a weed"

"Oh yeah, right" Mads admitted a little embarrassed "I just haven't seen the movie as many times as you"

"Hello we still haven't woken sleeping beauty up yet," Nick said in a non-sarcastic way.

"Yeah Nick? Well if you know the fairy tale so well why don't you wake her up prince charming," Angie said being VERRY sarcastic.

"O.k.!" Nick said excitedly and was about to wake me up when Jen Jen interrupted (A/N: yeah, good Jen Jen great timing seriously)

"That's enough Nick, Rachel can just wake up on her own without any help from a kiss or Athalas do I make myself clear" Jen Jen said making sure no one disagreed with her.

"Hey where'd Katy disappear off to" Angie questioned us. (A/N: by the way now every one accept the few people who left the house before the house got taken to Middle Earth has ventured outside) 

"Remember, Katy, Lukie, and Stacy boy left the house before we um got taken here" Jerm said with discomfort.

"Pickle juice" I moaned, finally waking up. "AHHHHHHH! Why in the world are you holding me Nick."

"Oops sorry honey" Nick said while setting me down on the ground but that didn't last long cause once I set eyes on Legolas again I fell back into his arms.

"Oh great well she fainted again" Nick said with a little bit of joy and a little bit of sorrow in his voice.

"Um a little help over here" Gimili said while trying to get his beard out from under the house "I seem to be a little stuck"

"Gimli I'm afraid that we might need to cut the beard" Jen Jen said affectionately.

"NO, the beard is the pride and joy of a Dwarf. Cut off my beard and you hurt my pride!" Gimli yelled while starting to pull even harder so that he could get his beard unstuck.

"We won't cut all of it off ok I promise we wont" Jen Jen reassured him. Gimli refused for 5 hours straight until Aragorn got impatient and just chopped it off.

A/N: well there's chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed it and by the way Legolas stays single through this whole plot so don't go thinkin that he's going to go and get married and Aragorn stays single also (duh he has to marry Arwen there can't be any love affairs from some kids from another world)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well here's the next chapter for you. I think this one is a bit longer than the rest cause I wrote it out before hand.

Oh yeah and here are my thank you's

****

Costume- lol you go do that glad you like it

****

IloveHobbits- well you got your update also glad you like it

****

Zen Zen- well I fixed that now my computer wasn't letting me save it in an html file so well thanks for enlightening me on that

****

The rest of you- Either you haven't posted or I have previously spoken to you but my thanks to you guys also, oh by the way Jen Jen and the LOTR Freak are Jen Jen and Mad's from the story so be sure to say hi to them

****

Chapter 4

"I think you can put her down now Nick, her bed is ready," Legolas said for the 5th time.

"No, I can't leave her" Nick says like a recording, "I'll never forgive myself if she dies."

"Ok kid, but, she will live, she has only fainted." Legolas said, fading off and walking away thinking 'I feel sorry for that poor girl'.

(A/N: brace yourselves he actually says my real name) "Rachel, why you?" Nick sobbed, tears falling from his eyes, "Wake up please, I can't explain this sort of thing to your parents, oh please…"

"Oh will you shut up" Jerm said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "I have already told you she's not your girlfriend, she's not even 16 yet."

"Well in 2 weeks she will be 16, and anyway here, she is at an age you can marry at."

"REALIZATION! She isn't part of their culture" Jerm yelled probably at his boiling point.

"Oh come on Jerm, stop being ethnocentric, we can have some cultural defusion can't we?" (A/N: for definitions consult your local anthropologist or just complain enough in the reviews)

"Have you asked Rachel's opinion at all, how do you know she wants to get married or even date?" Jerm said in a more calm voice

"Asked me what?" I said while waking up only hear ½ of what Jerm said, "Um Nick what's going on, who's wanting to ask me something."

"Nothing honey bun, I was just telling Jerm he was being ethnocentric." Nick quickly replied making sure that Jerm didn't say anything.

"Oh ok, and Nick, please set me down now" 

"Oh, yeah, right ok hun." Nick said as if his mind was back in Minnesota, but before he could set me down a shriek of happiness was heard from the right.

"Rachie! Your awake, oh we were so worried," said Lysha. Every one else nodded their heads, Nick nodding hardest of all. Except Jerm looked a little half-hearted.

"Nick, Please let go of me! I'm not dying or anything. I'll be fine in fact I'll probably still be here 5 minutes from now so will you please just let go of me and let me walk on my own." I said repeating myself.

"Oh ok just stop falling over like that all the sudden" Nick said and then let go of me.

"It's called fainting." Mad's said while rolling her eyes

Finally it hit Aragorn and the rest of the fellowship that there was a house on their camp, accept Boromir who still didn't know what it was.

" What is that thing" Boromir question us "it looks like some sort of castle or something"

"Do you think they keep Oliphants in there?" Sam said seeming to be recovered from the Bill incident for the moment.

"No dumbo, that's my house I don't keep elephants in there (A/N: get it Dumbo the Elephant oh I crack myself up sometimes, ok I guess it wasn't that funny)

"What's an elephant?" Pippin inquired

"Well explain later Pippin" Jen Jen said

"But…" Pippin began

"Nope none of that" Lysha said

"But"

"None of that either" Lysha said quickly "hey, Aragorn, where's our next destination?" 

"Our? Since when did I say that you people would be following us" Aragorn asked

"Since we were alone and have no other place to go" Lysha said in as most of a convincing way she could.

"You know we could leave them in Lothlorien with Galadriel and she could take care of them" Legolas suggested

"Ok fine you can come along with us as far as Lothlorien" Aragorn grumbled not at all pleased that he would have to be taking "children" along on a dangerous quest.

"Ok that's all fine and hunky dory but WHERE ARE WE GOING NEXT!" Lysha said repeating herself.

"Lysha can't you see Cahadras? Cause unless the fellowship is…" Mellie said but was cut off short by Angela. (A/N: ok from now on I'm using Angela's real name, which is…. Angela)

"Shh! You can't go and spoil the book's or um movie (A/N: its going to be a mixture of both) were already disrupting it enough by being here, so no more!" Angela said in a barely hearable whisper. Unfortunately elves have good hearing and this elf likes to eavesdrop.

"What's a movie?" Legolas inquired. I shot a look at Angela that said 'great now just 1 more modern thing to describe!'.

"We'll explain later ok" Jen Jen and I said simultaneously 

"If all of you are finished, could we please move on?" Aragorn said sounding like he had a really bad migraine.

"Maybe you should get some, what was it? Kingsfoil?" Mellie said in mockery 

"Do you always mock your elders young lady (A/N: please don't flame me for that I just had to add it in, and anyways I just use the flames to cook my smores.) or is it just me that you like to annoy?" Aragorn said getting an even worse head ache. "Wait don't answer that, let's just go."

****

* 5 Hours Later *

"She walks to school with the lunch she packed, Nobody knows what she's holdin' back, Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday, She hides the bruises with linen and lace" I was singing softly to myself. I had thought no one had heard me but Lysha and Mellie were once again trying to tell me that country music sucked.

A/N: Well there you go chapter 4. I know the ending sorta stunk but well it's all I had written. I'm also sorry that it took me so long to update, I was at camp and actually on Friday we are leaving again so don't expect updates soon cause I wont be here.


End file.
